


Code

by memelessness



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens-Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Reverse Omens-Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe-Role Reversal, Crime AU, Ineffable Husbands(Good Omens), Mafia AU, Murder Husbands, Other, Reverse Omens, Roleswap AU, alternate universe-cannon divergence, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memelessness/pseuds/memelessness
Summary: Corviel sat at his desk- right leg over the left, back kept straight, shoulders relaxed- as he worked on papers he needed to file. Receipts, transcripts, issues of orders. Each document in another code that few knew. He, though, knew the ins and outs of every cipher.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley(Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands-Relationship, Ziraphon/Corviel(Reverse Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35
Collections: Sh*tty Meme Child (GO RoleSwap AU)





	Code

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pretty niche interest fic and is not at the start of [the Chronology](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611449)

Corviel sat at his desk- right leg over the left, back kept straight, shoulders relaxed- as he worked on papers he needed to file. Receipts, transcripts, issues of orders. Each document in another code that few knew. He, though, knew the ins and outs of every cipher.

He was startled by the ringing of his cell, looking over the name.  _ Songbird.  _ He smiled softly and quickly settled to a frown when he remembered just why they were out.

“Hello?” He answered firmly, suppressing the panic he knew he was forcing himself into.

“Hey there, Babe!” Ziraphon practically beamed when he heard Corviel’s voice, holding the phone close, “Howzit going?”

Corviel’s worry was placated by just how happy his husband had seemed. They’d  _ clearly _ indulged themselves today, “Mostly paperwork.” He hummed softly, leaning back in his chair, “It’s all the same as usual. You’d just find it boring.”

“Yeah, glad I’m not there.” Ziraphon laughed, leaning over a table to cross out some words on some scrap paper, “I got all the groceries for the week, so that won’t be a problem for another while. Should be heading back over soon.”

Corviel let out a slow sigh, fidgeting with a pen as he tried to quell the remaining concern, “And you didn’t have any problems?”

“Well,” Ziraphon hummed quietly as he looked around the room, trying to remember their code, “I took the dog out first, but he ran away.” He carefully shifted his weight, leaning against a wall as he looked down to a wound in his side, gently tracing his shoddy stitchmanship, “And when I finally caught up to him, he bit me.”

Corviel’s back straightened as he now held the phone with both hands, “Are you alright?” He tried not to show it, but he was worried.  _ Extremely  _ worried. What if they were fatally injured, and this was just their ‘goodbye’ call? And he couldn’t just call the first responders! They’d have questions! They’d find out! About him! About his work!.... But… No, he did not want to even  _ think _ about losing his husband so soon.

Ziraphon clicked his tongue softly, sliding down the wall to seat himself on the floor. He could hear the worry in the other’s voice, smiling stilly, “Yeah I’m fine, but the dog’s gone now. Don’t think we’ll ever see him again.”

The crime lord let out a quiet breath, reaching over for a pad of paper, “Where are you right now? I can send someone to pick you up.”

“No, no, really. I’m fine, Love.” Ziraphon laughed, cradling his cell against his face, “I just need to put up the groceries, then I’ll head back over.”

“Then let me send someone to help.” Corviel offered, “I’d come over myself, but I’m really swamped.”

“If I wait too long, the eggs will spoil.” He looked back to the body, neatly wrapped in thick, black plastic, “I’m fine, Dear. I’ll be back at work in like… two hours, give or take. And maybe when I get back, we could have a little fun~”

Corviel couldn’t help but roll his eyes, glancing around the empty room before smiling warmly, very uncharacteristically, “As  _ wonderful _ of a proposition that is, I am just far too busy. Perhaps when we get back home, later.”

“But  _ Baaaabe _ ,” He whined into his cell, pouting ferociously, “You don’t even have to do  _ anything! _ ”

He hummed a soft deliberation, looking over the papers he had to file before the day is over, “I’ll consider it, but don’t get your hopes up.”

“Ah, but you see, hopes are seeming pretty high right now.”

“As much as I  _ adore _ your flirting, maybe now is not the time.”

Ziraphon shuffled quietly, grunting as he stood back up, “Fine, fine, but you  _ owe _ me… And not just for today.”

“I’ve been busy, my dearest.” Corviel grumbled under his breath, drawing spirals over his notepad, “Tell you what, if you behave yourself I’ll do my best to get us out early.”

A small, gay gasp escaped Ziraphon’s mouth as he began to move the mass of garbage bags, “Then I’ll be yours for the rest of the night.” He spoke warmly, slinging a bag over his shoulder, “I’llLetYouGetGoingBye!” And he quickly hung up.

Corviel glanced back to his screen when the call dropped, rolling his eyes before setting the phone down. He knew that his Love had owned him just as much as he owned them… But that didn’t mean he didn’t enjoy hearing it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please support all our works on [Our Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/CorvielZiraphon)


End file.
